Tiny Pair of Wings
by critikalrole
Summary: When Dean goes out shopping, he finds two kids out alone and decides to care for them until their older brother comes back.
1. Introduction

It was in the middle of the day when Dean Winchester decided that it was the perfect time to go out and go to the store to stock up on supplies for The Bunker. It's been a while since they last went to the store for anything and Sam was practically begging Dean to go out while he was doing some research on a possible case he had found. Since Dean had nothing better to do and he would just flat out refuse to do any research with Sam whatsoever, he decided that it would be the time to go out for the supplies. As long as it would shut Sam up about it, and of course it was getting him out of doing research. It was a double win for Dean.

As Dean was putting the grocery bags in the trunk of the Impala, he noticed a small child walking down the street holding a bundle of blankets in his arms. The child appeared to be sick, he was almost stumbling with every step that he took. God knows what he had within the bundle of blankets there... The sight was breaking Dean's heart... He watched the child as he almost walked past him.

"You okay?" Dean finally asked him as he was about half-way passed him and the car. The kid turned around and looked up at Dean, his cheeks were sunken in and looked completely miserable. "Are you lost or somethin'?" Dean tried talking to him again.

"No... I..." The kid looked around at his surroundings before looking back up at Dean. "I don't think so..."

"Where are your parents at?"

"Don't have any. I'm waiting for my brother to come back for us, that's all." That's when Dean noticed that the kid was holding a child that appeared to be four or five in the blankets.

"How long has it been since he left you two?"

"Two weeks...? At least. I lost count."

"Two weeks?" Dean repeated to make sure that he had heard him correctly.

"Yeah, he said to-" The kid was interrupted when he coughed some blood up into his hand. "...to wait out here until he came back for us."

"I think you're seriously sick..."

"My little brother isn't doing any better, but we're gonna make it until he comes back. We always do."

"I should probably take you two to the doctors, dont'cha think? To get you checked out and all."

"That... That would be..." Before he could finish his sentence he passed out to the ground, still holding onto his brother in the bundle of blankets close.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean muttered to himself as he slammed the Impala trunk shut and ran over to the kids who were still laying on the ground, not moving at all. He gently picked them both up and carried them to his car, he opened the backseat and place both of the children inside. The child that was wrapped up in the blankets was extremely pale and had messy dark hair, the kid had said that they were both brothers but they didn't look anything alike. He'd wish that he had caught their names.. That's something that he would have to worry about later though... Right now he had to get these kids to the hospital.


	2. Chapter One

On the way to the hospital the older child had woken up for a brief moment, but long enough to tell Dean what his name was and what his little brothers name was. The older brother who they were both waiting for was named Balthazar, his little brother in the backseat was Castiel and his own name was Gabriel. That was all that Dean could get out of Gabriel before the kid passed out again. At least Dean now knew what to call them both when checking them in to the hospital... Dean parked the Impala in front of the emergency entrance of the hospital, he left the kids in the car while he went inside the hospital to tell the nurses what was going on. It was a matter of seconds before a nurse and a doctor came outside and removed them from the car and into the emergency room, Dean now had the joy of hanging back to answer all these medical questions for the kids that he didn't know anything about...

"Can you tell me their names?" A nurse asked Dean who was now sitting in the waiting room.

"The tall older one with darkest blond hair. His name is Gabriel."

"Alright, and the other one?"

"Castiel."

"Who are they to you?"

"Uh..." Dean thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "They're my... cousins. But we just met recently so they don't really know me that well and I don't know that much about them either. So..."

"That's fine. We'll call you when anything changes on their condition."

"Thanks..." Dean said with a small smile. He took out his cell phone and went out into the hallway to call Sam.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam asked at once when he picked up his phone.

"I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital-"

"For?!"

"I'm fine, just don't worry about me, okay? I found these two kids outside and they were incredibly sick so I had to take them to the hospital."

"Are you serious?"

Dean rolled his eyes heavily before letting out a sigh of annoyance. "No, no... I'm making all of this stuff up for the fun of it!" He answered sarcastically. There was a long pause on the other end of the line that made Dean think that Sam had hung up on him or something. "Hello? Sam?"

"Y'know... You don't always got to use sarcasm. Anyways, how about I meet you there?"

"If you want."

Just as Sam showed up at the hospital to meet up with Dean, the nurses had just told Dean that Castiel had just woken up from his deep sleep. Apparently they both had some seriously bad colds that had been caused from being outside in the cold for too long... But the nurses didn't need to know how their colds had gotten so bad. The nurses also explained that if the kids just got enough rest and stayed inside for a couple of weeks they should be as good as new and could leave the hospital today if they wanted to. Dean had promised that he and Sam would take great care of the kids until this Balthazar show up and came to take them back where ever home was.

"You just found them like this?" Sam asked Dean just to confirm as they were walking down the hallway to find the children's hospital room.

"Yeah, dude. It was totally heartbreaking to watch."

"I bet..." Sam was watching the room numbers go down as they were walking down the hallway. "Room 201, here we go." Going inside the room, the boy who was called Castiel was sitting up in the bed watching cartoons on the TV. There were dark circles under his eyes and he still looked just as sick as he did as when he was outside. Gabriel, on the other hand, was still sleeping in his own hospital bed. "Hey, kiddo. How are you?" Sam asked Castiel in the calmest voice that he could manage without scaring him.

Castiel looked up at Sam and Dean, his blue eyes went wide in confusion and he tilted his head to the side. "Who are you?" The five year old asked them. He looked at Gabriel who was still sleeping. "What did you do to my brother?!" He demanded.

"Relax, Castiel," Dean told him, putting a hand on his shoulder so he would stop trying to get out of the bed.

"How do you know my name...?"

"Gabriel told me when I was driving you two here."

"Balthazar? Where's Balthazar?"

"I dunno." Dean took a seat on one of the two chairs that were in the small hospital room.

Castiel started crying his eyes out, he was so scared and felt alone without Gabriel being awake. He also missed Balthazar and just wanted him to come back so they could all go back home. Here he just felt so helpless and didn't know what to do now. Sam came up and hugged Castiel to try and make him feel better, but it wasn't doing much good. He was trying everything that he could to try and calm the small child down but nothing was working.

"It's okay, Castiel. Please, please stop crying. Everything will be okay, we promise." Sam said, still trying to calm the crying child down. He was rubbing his hand up and down Castiel's back.

Castiel wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Sam who gave him a reassuring smile. "Is Gabriel going to be okay?"

"Should be. He's just resting, that's all," Dean explained. "Do you happen to know where Balthazar is? We can take you to him."

Castiel shook his head. "He never tells us where he goes... But he always shows up where ever we are no matter what."

"So lets say we take you back to our place to keep you two safe until he comes back..." Sam started to say. "Would he know that you were there and then take you back home?"

"Should."

"Right," Dean said, sitting on the edge of Castiel's bed. "Would you and Gabriel be okay with that? Just until your brother comes back? We don't want you two back on the streets." Castiel nodded. "Great. You'll be safe and sound."

In the next bed over, Gabriel rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes. When he saw the two strangers near his little brother he quickly sat up. He tried to get out of the hospital bed, but he was much too weak to actually do so. "Get away from my brother!" Gabriel yelled at them. "Don't hurt him!"

"It's okay, Gabriel. They're nice," Castiel told his older brother.

When Gabriel took another look at the strangers, he recognized Dean as the one who had helped them earlier. "You were the one who had helped us..."

"Yeah, I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sammy."

"Sam," Sam quickly corrected, glaring at Dean for using his childhood nickname that he did not like at all.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Sammy."

"It's Sam!"

"Whatever!" Dean cleared his throat before looking back at Gabriel. "As we were just saying to Castiel, we can let you two stay at our place until your older brother comes back to get you."

"Well... I guess..." Gabriel muttered.

"Alright, awesome. In order for you two to be able to get out of here you'll have to lie. Can you do that?"

"Why?" Castiel asked with a puzzled look on his face. "We can't tell the truth?"

"Because, dork. Lying can get you anything that you could ever want!" Gabriel told Castiel then stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh... I guess I understand..."

"Gabriel gets it. We told them that you just met us, you we're your cousins. Your last name is Winchester. Got that?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Sounds simple enough."

"Great."

"But... I'll only do it if I get a lollipop."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll get you a bag of lollipops if you just go through with it."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter Two

The nurse came back into the kids hospital room with some painkillers in her hand, earlier the boys were complaining about having some headaches. "I brought you your pills," the nurse told them with a small smile.

"I changed my mind," Gabriel said, turning his attention back to the cartoons that were playing on the TV. "I think my headache is gone."

The nurse rolled her eyes as this was the fourth time that Gabriel had called for a nurse but just said 'never mind.' It was started to get on her nerves since she knew that he was just doing this on purpose. "Gabriel, this is the last time you'll be calling me for anything."

"What if I actually need something?"

"You should have thought about that before making false calls..." Gabriel groaned, leaning back on his bed as the nurse was giving Castiel his painkillers. "Was there anything else that any of you needed before I leave?"

"Actually," Sam started to say as he was standing up from his chair. "I think they're ready to go back home."

"Really?" She looked at the two kids. "Do you think you're both ready to leave?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes."

"Hells yeah," Gabriel said with a smirk as he slipped down off from the hospital bed, his thin blue hospital gown reached the floor. The nurse gave Gabriel a strange look as she didn't really expect an eight year old to speak like that. "Where are my clothes at? I don't wanna wear this anymore." Gabriel shrugged in his hospital gown.

"Your clothes are in the bag over there," she nodded towards the white trash bag that was sitting on the floor near the window. "I'll bring in the paperwork and when that's all filled out and paid for you two can leave." After explaining, the nurse left the hospital room to go get the paperwork that was needed to be filled out.

"Finally, I'm outta here," Gabriel said as he walked over to the bag that had his and Castiel's clothes in it. "It's about time, I was really starting to hate this place."

Sam and Dean were actually pretty surprised about how Gabriel's attitude was, they didn't seem to expect that from him to be honest. Castiel on the other hand was the complete opposite of Gabriel, it was really hard to believe that they were truly brothers. He seemed to be calm and somewhat clueless about what was around him unlike Gabriel who was rather hyper and a smartass. It was an odd thing to call them brothers. But whatever... If they say that they're brothers then it had to be true.

"We're not leaving just yet," Sam had to remind Gabriel as he was helping Castiel get down off from the bed. "We probably have a lot of paperwork to fill out so it's going to take awhile."

"Gabe!" Castiel squealed as he ran over to his older brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes, Cas. I see you."

"Hug!" Gabriel rolled his eyes and gave his little brother a hug that he was begging for. When he let go of the hug, Castiel was still holding on to him.

"Erm... Cas? You can let go now..." Gabriel kept trying to push his little brother away but he just refused to let go of him. "Seriously. Go away, we're done hugging now." Castiel pouted, finally letting go.

"You two... seem to be a lot better..." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, we are fast healers after all," Gabriel said with a wink.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Before Gabriel had the chance to answer, the nurse came back into their hospital room with two clipboards with the right paperwork so the two kids could get out of here. "Just fill these out and sign them then take them up to the front desk and pay and you should be ready to leave," the nurse explained as she gave the clipboards to Sam and Dean. "After that's taken care of we'll get them wheelchairs and-"

"What, whoa, whoa," Gabriel interrupted the nurse as he started to dig his clothes out of the trash bag. "What do you mean by wheelchairs?"

"It's hospital policy. Every patient has to leave in a wheelchair."

"No way! I can walk just fine, thank you." Gabriel crossed his arms and glared at the nurse.

"I guess you don't get to leave."

"We'll take care of it," Sam told the nurse with a small smile. She just shrugged then left the room. "Gabe, just suck it up. You'll just be in the wheelchair until we get back out to the car, okay?"

"Whatever..." He found all of his clothes from the trash bag and then went into the bathroom to change out of his ugly hospital gown.

While he was doing that and Sam was helping out Castiel getting changed into this own clothes, Dean was the one who got stuck with filling out all the paperwork. It was the worst thing ever since it was just the same pointless information over and over and over again... Yes, and type of paperwork certainly got on Dean's nerves. There really wasn't a point for it... But whatever he had to do to get them out of here.

"I'm gonna take this up and pay for them," Dean told Sam before leaving the hospital room.

Sam now felt rather nervous and awkward being alone with these kids, especially since they don't even know each other that well... He was that great with children but he also wasn't that bad either, besides, it was just until Dean had gotten back. Castiel looked up at Sam when he had finished helping him get dressed. "You alright?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah... It's just... Do you know when Balthazar will get back?"

"Sorry, buddy. I don't. I wish I knew."

Gabriel came out of the bathroom wearing his own clothes and was now finally free of the hospital gowns that he had hated so much. "And now I am ready to go," Gabriel announced happily as he was walking towards the hallway but he was stopped by Sam even before he was out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Leaving."

"Not yet, get back over here." Sam pointed at one of the chairs in the room. "Go sit down and wait for Dean to come back, okay?" Gabriel threw his head back over his shoulders with a groan and walked back into the room. He realized that the only way that he was going to get out of here is if he listened to these two idiots. "I promise, Gabe. We'll be out of here as soon as possible."

Dean came back into the room. "The nurse should be coming back with the wheelchairs soon."

"I'm still not gonna get into one of those..." Gabriel muttered to himself as he crossed his arms and started to pout again.

"C'mon, Gabe. It's not that bad... You get to sit and do nothing while someone else has to waste their energy pushing you around. How is that not great?"

"I see... I see.. But, y'know what'll totally catch my understanding? Another bag of lollipops." Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Dean as the wheelchairs were being pushed into the room.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, this kid certainly had a sweet tooth... "Fine..."

"Great." Gabriel slid off his chair and climbed into one of the wheelchairs. "Lets go, peasant," he told one of the nurses who was standing behind his wheelchair.

Dean cleared his throat. "I'll pull the car around..."


End file.
